Conventional ovens have been utilized over a long period of time and generally run off gas or electric energy to provide heat to a central cooking chamber. Oftentimes, conventional type of cooking ovens for commercial or residential purposes have some form of access in a front portion of a central cooking chamber. One form of a cooking element is a gas heating element, for example, in the bottom portion of the chamber where natural gas, hydrogen, propane or other combustible material is ignited to provide heat to the cooking chamber in one form. Of course other types of ovens include electrical resistance members where a relatively high degree of amperage passes through the heating elements to keep the cooking chamber at a desired temperature.
Traditionally, a flame tends to offer the psychological impact of security, warmth and fundamental hope for survival. A flame has been historically shown to be an extremely important component in many early cultures and societies. Of course, in modern culture, flames are utilized in certain capacities, such as open fireplaces and other types of uses where the amount of heat from such fixtures may not be the underlying rationale for the open fireplace structure. Rather, the nostalgic effect, or simply the opportunity to view an flame, causes the desire for investment in such a type of fixtures.
Disclosed herein is an embodiment where a flame is provided in conjunction with the cooking chamber. Through experimentation, the flame does not produce a sufficient amount of heat to properly heat a cooking chamber for cooking food. Therefore, a secondary heating system is provided herein which provides heat to a chamber for cooking. The flame is in visual communication with the chamber, and further can be viewed through the front door in one form. As further described herein, in one form the cooking chamber can have two key systems, one within base plate and further one within the chamber itself to provide a balanced cooking effect.